High School In A Story
by Miss Mistake Maker
Summary: This story is about a group of kids in school that are socially on different levels, but are all friends at the same time. LOTS OF DRAMA! Based off of the book "Don't Even Think About It."
1. Chapter 1

Dominique POV-

Ok, my first day of freshman year? I was walking to school because my dad couldn't drive me. Wait, no. My day started when my youngest sister, Stella, decided to pour freezing water on me and scream "I MADE IT RAIN MOM!" I was already planning my strategy for her death and where she would be buried when I put my feet on my hot pink stringy 28x32 rug at my bed-side. My mom called me in for breakfast. "Dominique Elizabeth Reilly! Pancakes, get 'em while they're hot!" "Coming!" I walked into the kitchen, soaked when my mom finally asked "What happened, sweetheart?" So, I said "An 8 year old poured a pitcher of water on my head while quoting a rap song. I'm going to kill Stella." "Don't kill your sister! She's only eight." "Fine." I walked to my room and walked up the spiral glass staircase to my loft, which was all yellow and black daisies and bumble bees on the walls. My favorite color is yellow, so everything I have NEEDS to be yellow. I got my backpack ready after I changed for school. I put on my high-wasted bell-bottom jeans with my cream lace shirt. Not see-through. I made that mistake once. I tied on my gray and white polka-dot converse and pulled my hair into a loose side braid. I was making my way to the elevator when my sister stopped me. "Domo! Domo! Someone's calling you! Oooooh! It's KYYYLEEEE!" "Give me that, you little brat!" I grabbed the phone from her immediately. "Hey Kyle." "Sup?" "DOMO IS IN LOOOOOVE WITH YOU!" Stella screamed from behind me. "Shut up, dumby! Sorry, K. Wanna grab a ride from Bree?" "Sure! She's picking up my sister anyway." "Sweet. See you in ten." "In ten, bro." I hung up and gave Stella a good whack on the rear! "You like nit-wit! He's like my best friend and the hottest boy in school! It would be too weird if we were together!" It was true. He was my date to the eight-grade dance last year. We were inseparable. This year was out first year. We grew up so much during the summer. For example, his voice, along with all of my other friends, got seriously deep and my chest went from flat to a C sized cup. I enjoyed this almost as much as the other boys I spent summer with did. They only got to stare though because I am NOT a slut. I actually wear a purity ring that says "True Love Will Wait" BEEP BEEP! That was my older sister signaling me that it was time to go. She is a senior, along with Kyle's sister. He was in the back, on his phone, until I got in. He stood in her blue Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle POV-

My first day of freshman year started normal. Woke up, offered to make pancakes, and pulled a prank on my siblings by putting broccoli and hot sauce in them. I also soaked my oldest sister's, Gianna, bra in water and froze it. Classic. Then, got dressed in a white tee and ripped jeans. I also wore my red and white nikes. Finally, I sat down at my desk-top dell and skyped with Holly, Kerri, and Jayson. We were talking about soccer when Dominique, my closest and best-est friend, called. Domo and I talked about car pooling with our sisters and her little sister started yelling about us being a couple. After we hung up, I continued my skype with Kerri. "You like her." "I what?" Kerri was always in my business. "You like Dominique!" "Do not!" I felt the redness rush to my cheeks at the idea of us. "You do! I knew it! Oh my gosh! You two are going to be such a cute couple!" "Good bye Kerri." I hung up on her and goy my house keys, heading to my sister's car. She owns a Porsche. Lucky. Once I saw Dominique walk to the car, I knew Kerri was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominique POV-

He looked so cute today. His hair was the same from last week. The old JB cut except a little shorter. His shirt was clinging to his chest, showing off his big biceps perfectly. His skin still pale and his eyes still the perfect shade of indigo. His smile still driving me the perfect amount of crazy. But then… there's Collin. Collin has leafy green eyes that sparkle when he's flirting. Which is all the time. He's a ladies man while Kyle's more of a shy boy. Whateves! As we sat in the back of his sisters car, I played "Summertime Sadness." My sister sang with Gianna, ruining my morning officially with her pitchy screeches, but Kyle barely looked at me until I broke the silence. I don't know why I try to impress guys. I'm seriously hopeless.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle POV-

"Hey," her voice like a whisper. Soft, sweet, innocent. She was the only girl I knew who never had her first kiss. She wears that dang purity ring that's supposed to keep guys away, but only makes them want her more. She's just so… pure! "Kyle? Are you feeling ok?" _Don't think about her brownish golden eyes! Don't think about her flowy hair! _"Yeah. Fine" "Oh." She looked down at her French manicured hands. Why do I feel bad? Why can't I talk to her? She's my best friend. Why does it feel so wrong, yet so right? Why can't I think she looks hot in lace? Why cant Collin like Kerri? Why did I ever make that stupid promise? Last month, Collin and I invited domo to the beach and she agreed. It would be the first time we'd seen her since junior high. It would also be the first time we would see her in a bikini. She looked like something from my sister's Victoria Secret magazines. Her body had grown and she was more mature. I promised Collin that since it was his idea to invite her, he could make the first move when school started in the fall. I didn't think that the fall would come so fast. I. Am. Screwed. We got to the school soon enough to see a couple of her friends.


End file.
